charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.20 Purgatory Rising/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.20 Purgatory Rising San Francisco, Victor Bennett’s apartment. Victor is busy closing the windows and blinds to keep out the storm raging outside. Victor sits down and changes the channel. On all stations, there is an emergency news on the weather and other strange phenomenon. Victor: Come on, girls. (A flash of light comes through the closed blinds, followed by an explosion. The twins begin crying. Victor runs to the window and looks outside. A lantern has been struck by lightning and has fallen over. On the street, a crack appears between planes, revealing a barren ground. Suddenly, a worm-like creature erupts from the ground.) Victor: (shocked) What the hell? (Victor backs away from the window and calls out for Leo as he checks on the twins. There is no response. Cut to the TV. A news anchor appears on the screen.) Anchor: Citizens of San Francisco are advised to stay in their homes due to the dangerous weather and sudden seismic activity. Whatever you do, do not go outside. Victor: You don’t need to tell me. (A crash is heard outside and Victor runs to the window. The worm-like creature has flipped over a car, which explodes. Victor backs away and goes back to comforting the crying twins.) Scene The Heavens. The clouds are dark and stormy. Leo and a few other Whitelighters are hiding behind a large pillar. On the other side, the two remaining Darklighters start to circle the pillar with their crossbows aimed. Darklighter Leader: Give up. We already killed most of the council. Your side has lost. Leo: (from behind the pillar) And then what? You do really think there is a place for you in Adam’s new world? The old ones will wipe us all out. Both sides. Darklighter Leader: I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out. Leo: You idiot. These creatures are older than you can even imagine. To them, we are nothing but bugs to be stepped on. (The Darklighters have almost circled the pillar. Leo tightens his grip on the crossbow he took earlier.) Darklighter Leader: I’m impressed you killed three of my men, but your little resistance ends here. The Heavens have fallen. Leo: Never. (Leo leans around the pillar and fires a crossbow. He hits the leader of the Darklighters in the shoulder. He cries out and kneels down.) Panicked Whitelighter: Leo, look out! (Leo spins around and sees the other Darklighter firing. The Whitelighter who screamed jumps in front of the arrow, shielding Leo. Leo quickly fires another arrow and vanquishes the second Darklighter. Leo kneels next to the injured Whitelighter.) Leo: (confused) Hugh, why did you do that? Hugh: We need you, Leo. You know what to do better than any of us. (Leo frowns and pulls out the arrow. Hugh cries out in pain. Leo turns to the others.) Leo: Heal him, quickly. (As the other Whitelighters start to heal their friend, Leo gets his crossbow and walks over to the injured Darklighter.) Darklighter Leader: It doesn’t matter what you do, the end is coming. Leo: You would really serve him and let this world end? For what? Darklighter Leader: (shrugs) I’m evil. What else did you expect? Leo: (as he takes aim with a disappointed look.) Good point. Darklighter Leader: (defiantly) Ha, like you would shoot me point blank. You Whitelighters are weak pacifists. Leo: (determined) Not anymore. (Leo shoots the Darklighter in the chest. He falls down and is erased through flames. Leo drops the crossbow with an angry look and turns to the others. They look at him for guidance.) Leo: Find the injured and heal the ones you can. And get me a report on what is going on with the world. I need to know what we’re dealing with. Now! (The other Whitelighters nod and quickly run off. Leo looks at the clouds.) Leo: Come on, Piper. Scene -Opening Credits- The African desert, the cavern. Piper and Paige watch in horror as several lava-like creatures climb out of the portal. An unconscious Phoebe is in their arms. Adam laughs proudly as he walks to the edge of the portal. His human form is starting to fade as glowing cracks appear on his skin. Adam: Yes! Finally. Rise, my friends. Reclaim this world! Burn these humans away and restore this world to its glory. (On the other side of the cavern, Piper and Paige look concerned.) Paige: We need to do something! Piper: What? We need the Power of Three. Paige: (determined) Take Phoebe out of here. Piper: What are you going to do? Paige: Buy us some time. (Paige gets up and begins to walk toward Adam. Piper grabs her arm.) Piper: Are you insane? You will get yourself killed. Paige: Just trust me. Go. (Paige waves her arm and Piper and Phoebe disappear in a swirl of orbs. They reappear just outside of the cavern and Piper screams for her sister. Back inside, Paige reaches into her pocket for a potion.) Paige: Hey, Adam! (Adam turns to face her.) Paige: I wanted to come up with a witty comment, but screw it. (Paige throws the potion and it explodes as it hits Adam in the face. He stumbles back and when the smoke clears, his face looks like molten lava. He screams angrily and breathes fire. Paige only barely manages to block it with her telekinesis, but is unable to move.) Paige: Okay, bad idea. Voice: Need some help? (Penny Halliwell appears through swirling orbs and becomes material.) Paige: (surprised) Grams. Grams: Did you really think I would stand by now that I’ve gotten physical form again? And I’m not the only one either. Paige: What do you…? (Before Paige can finish her question, more swirling orbs appear next to her and Prue Halliwell appears. Paige is shocked.) Prue: Hello, little sis. Nice to finally meet you. Paige: Oh my god! Grams: Not quite, my dear. Now how about we show this Adam figure what three Warren witches can do? (Paige and Prue both nod. Grams and Prue extend their hands and help Paige push back the flames. Adam is caught in his own fire.) Grams: Now for the grand finish. (The three witches fling their arms and a powerful wave of telekinetic energy is unleashed. Adam and the lava creatures are blasted back and fall into the portal.) Prue: Run! (The witches start running outside. In the portal, Adam has one burning claw still on the edge and climbs out with a furious look. He screams and unleashes a stream of fire that begins to fill the cavern.) (Outside, Piper is about to run back inside when a stream of fire erupts from the cavern. Piper falls on her knees and cries out for Paige. However, orbs appear in front of her and Paige, Grams and Prue appear. Piper runs over and hugs Paige in relief.) Piper: (crying) Don’t ever do that again! Paige: I won’t. Now aren’t you missing something? (Piper frowns and takes a step back. She first notices her Grams and then slowly turns to Prue. Her eyes widen as she stands there in shock.) Piper: (weakly) Prue? Prue: Hello, Piper. (Piper is too emotional to speak and runs into her arms. Grams goes to check on Phoebe.) Piper: (emotionally) How… I… How? Grams: No time, girls. We can talk at the manor. (The witches gather and Paige orbs them all away. As they leave, Adam walks out the cavern followed by one of the lava creatures.) Adam: (impatiently) Well? Go after them! (The creature nods and dragon-like wings grow from its back. It takes flight. Adam watches as his skin regenerates, though large parts of his face remain lava-like. Around him, more portals begin to open and more creatures climb out.) Scene Halliwell Manor. The sisters and Grams appear in the hall through a swirl of orbs. Phoebe is still unconscious on the floor. Piper: We need to take care of Phoebe. Grams: Allow me. You girls must have a lot to talk about. (Grams waves her fingers and Phoebe floats up to the couch, where she lands softly. As Grams takes care of her, Piper and Paige turn to Prue.) Piper: I still cannot believe you’re here. Prue: Me neither. It has been so long. Piper: Why haven’t you come before? Prue: You needed to mourn me and move on. You needed to bond with Paige. Having me around was only going to make it more difficult. Paige: You stayed away because of me? Prue: No, no, no, that is not what I meant. I wanted to meet you, Paige. I really did. But the three of you needed to form a new sisterhood without me. You all had new roles to grow into. Especially you, Piper. You needed to take charge. Piper: (frowning) And you think I couldn’t have done that with you here? Prue: (upset) I just couldn’t…. I had my own issues to deal with. Paige: What do you mean? Prue: I needed to learn how to let go… of you… and life in general. My death was so sudden. It took time. Piper: How is it, up there? Prue: (smiling) Peaceful, beautiful… and a little boring. You know me, I’m not the type to just sit by and be content. But at least I got to reconnect with Andy. Piper: Are you back together? Prue: In a sense. It’s not like we can reconnect physically or anything, but I could not have gotten through it without his support. Grams: Girls, she is waking up. (The sisters walk over to the couch just as Phoebe wakes up. She groans and her vision is blurry. When the image of Prue becomes clear, she screams and then begins to cry. Prue sits down and takes her hand.) Prue: It is alright, Phoebe. It’s really me. Phoebe: (hugs her sister) Prue. How? Grams: Adam succeeded, my dear. The portal has been opened. Which is why we need to cut this reunion short, as much as it pains me to say. Paige: But how? How do we stop him? Piper: We still have the spell that calls the Warren line. And with five Warren witches here, it will only be stronger. Paige: (frowning) Five witches. Not exactly an army. Voice: Then how about we make it six? (Piper Phoebe and Paige all spin around and see Patty Halliwell standing by the stairway. She smiles at her daughters.) Scene The Heavens. Leo, now dressed in a cloak, is standing in the middle of a circle of pillars with his eyes closed. He is focused, though a smile appears on his lips. Leo: That will be interesting. (Hugh comes walking up to him. Leo opens his eyes and turns to him.) Leo: What’s the news? Hugh: We were able to heal a few of the injured, but we’ve suffered great casualties. We sent out a beacon to call back all who have fled. Leo: Good, and the portals? Hugh: Portals are opening up everywhere, but for now they seem to be restricted to certain areas, such as San Francisco. Leo: That makes sense. The source is the origin point of all magic on earth, and the nexuses are all connected to it. The portals only seem to open on these focus points. That should at least help contain the situation. (Suddenly the Heavens tremble and a crack opens within the clouds. Lost souls begin to float through like pale wisps. Leo looks at them.) Hugh: (nervously) The planes are becoming more unstable. What if demons start showing up next? Leo: We have to have faith in the Charmed Ones. All we can do is offer support. Send Whitelighters to unstable areas, offer help and healing and try to contain the exposure with memory dust. Hugh: Yes sir. (He walks away) Leo: (frowning) Since when did I become a sir around here? Scene The streets of San Francisco. A young man and woman are running terrified across a destroyed street. The woman falls and screams as a tentacle grabs her leg. The man grabs her arms and pulls, but the woman is pulled away screaming by something unseen. The man falls. A column of orbs appears next to the man and an elderly Whitelighter appears.) Man: What the hell? Whitelighter: Take my hand if you want to live. (The man hesitates and then grabs his hand. They disappear through orbs.) (Cut to the Gypsy camp just outside of the city. Several gypsies are chanting in Romani language as a lava-like creature climbs out of a fiery portal. Ava Nicolae stands with her tribe.) Ava: Keep chanting, try to contain the portal! (Ava’s eyes glow green as she fires an optic blast at the lava creature. It groans in pain and kneels, but then gets back up and continues walking toward her. Ava clutches the Waffediyok.) Ava: Ancestors, give me strength. (Ava fires another optic blast and everything flashes green.) [End Scene Halliwell Manor. The basement. Phoebe and Paige are just finishing drawing a triquetra on the floor with chalk. The others are waiting. Piper is talking to Patty. Piper: I’m so happy you’re here. Patty: Of course. This family is strongest when we’re together. The twins are with your dad? (Piper nods.) Paige: (as she finishes the drawing.) That should do it. Are you sure this will work? Grams: It has to. If this goes on any longer, the damage will be too great to reverse. Piper: So how will this help? Patty: It is a counter spell. It should stop or at least slow down the portals from opening. Piper: That still won’t stop Adam. Grams: But it will buy us some time. Prue: Don’t worry, we’ll get him. (Prue takes Piper’s hand and smiles confidently.) Phoebe: Hey, do you guys know what happened to Kit? We left her here. Patty: Oh, she asked me to reverse the humanity spell. Said she had somewhere she needed to be. Paige: Strange time to run off. Grams: Alright, we’ve wasted enough time. In case you girls forgot, the world is ending. Gather in a circle. Paige: (with an eye roll to Phoebe) Was she this bossy alive? Phoebe: Actually, she’s mellowed quite a bit in the afterlife. (The six Warren witches hold hands as they gather over the nexus. They close their eyes and begin chanting the spell.) Everyone: Upon the nexus we witches invoke, the presence of old ones we revoke, forces of nature head our call, restore the balance and mend the walls, by power of the Warren line, close the gates to give us time. (As the witches cast the spell, the triquetra under them begins to glow. A beam of white light spreads through the nexus and courses through the earth.) (Cut to the streets of San Francisco, the cracks between planes begin to close. A worm-like creature screeches as it is forced back to its plane and the crack closes.) (Cut to the Gypsy camp. The lava creature drops a charred corpse to the ground as its heads toward Ava, who is standing before her tribe. Suddenly, the portal there begins to swirl in the opposite direction and shrinks. The lava creature is being pulled back.) Ava: Go back to where you came from! (Ava fires an optic blast and the lava creature is pushed back into the portal. Ava falls to her knees.) Ava: (relieved) Thank you, my friends. (Cut to Adam inside the cavern of the Source of All Magic. He is surprised as the crystal tree erupts in light, knocking him off his feet. The portal near him begins to shrink and the lava creatures are being pulled back. Outside the portals also begin to close. Adam screams angrily. He crawls to the crystal and places his hand on it.) Adam: (determined) I will not be denied! (The point where Adam touches the crystal begins to burn and the glow turns fiery orange. The portals stop shrinking and remain stable. Adam gets up.) Adam: Damn those witches. (Cut back to the basement. The Warren witches open their eyes and let go.) Paige: Did it work? I think I felt it working. Phoebe: Not enough. I felt the portals closing, but then Adam stopped us. Grams: The spell did what it was meant to. We bought the world some time. (A loud crashing sound is heard from upstairs, followed by an inhuman roar.) Piper: But not ourselves, it seems. (Cut to upstairs. The Charmed Ones enter the dining room and head to the hallway, followed by Prue, Patty and Grams. One of the lava-creatures has burst through the front door. Its feet burn into the floor as it walks in.) Piper: (shocked) My floor! (Piper flicks her hand and an explosion hits the creature, though it is unharmed. It opens his mouth and breathes fire, which is frozen by Patty. The witches run into the living room and the creature follows.) Prue: Paige! (Paige nods understandingly and both the sisters fling their arms. The creature is thrown back and crashes into the grandfather clock.) Phoebe: Do we have any potions left? Paige: Yeah, but they barely hurt Adam. Phoebe: Well, look at this thing, it doesn’t seem nearly as smart or powerful as him. Piper: Alright, worth a shot. (Paige throws a potion and it explodes against the creature just as it gets up. It screams as its fire seems to diminish and it turns to stone. Piper then flicks her hands and the creature combusts into tiny chunks of rocks.) Prue: We’re gonna need more of those. The cavern in Africa. Adam is standing by the crystal tree, holding one hand against it as his eyes are closed. Adam: Purgatory. (The crystal tree glows orange and the image of a fiery world appears inside. Large figures are moving around inside and glowing eyes appear.) Adam: It is only a matter of time. The witches may have slowed the process, but they cannot stop it. They will have to go through me. Scene The Heavens. Leo is standing before an elevated platform surrounded by pillars. Several figures in cloaks appear from the mist. The remaining Elders. Leo: Things appear under control here. I should get back to the sisters, they will soon need me. Elder #1: The danger has not passed, Leo. Elder #2: There is still much to do. Leo: I did the best I could. Elder #3: You have proven yourself. We would not have survived without you. Elder #1: But everything has changed. Many of the council have lost their lives. We need you. Leo: No, I made my choice. My family comes first. Elder #2: Actions speak louder than words. And your actions have revealed your true path, your true destiny. Leo: (confused) What are you saying? Elder #3: There is no going back, Leo. By saving the Heavens, you have ascended. Leo: (shocked) No, that can’t be possible. Elder #1: See for yourself. (Leo looks down at his hands and sees his entire body is engulfed in a golden light. He is both amazed and troubled.) Leo: No, please. Elder #2: Embrace your new destiny. (Leo looks at them with a conflicted look.) Scene The Halliwell Manor. Phoebe is waiting in the hall with Prue and Patty. Phoebe: It is so strange to have you here. Patty: I know, but you have to remember it is only temporary. Phoebe: I know, of course. But still… All of us here. It feels like a dream come true. Part of me doesn’t want it to end. Prue: Oh please, we’ll be back to our old bickering ways in a matter of weeks. Phoebe: I even miss that. Prue: I know, me too. Patty: If only all four of you could have been together. Phoebe: Yeah, but wouldn’t that sort-of mess up the entire Power of three thing? I mean, what would even happen? Patty: I don’t know, darling, it was just wishful thinking. (At that moment, Piper, Paige and Grams come walking down the stairs. They are holding a bunch of potions.) Paige: All set. Phoebe: So we’re ready to confront Adam? Piper: It’s the only way to end this. I just wish I would have heard something from Leo by now. I hope he is alright. Grams: I’m sure he is fine. Patty: When we get there, things are going to be hectic. If there is anything you girls want to say or do, now is the time. Phoebe: There is just one thing. (Phoebe hugs her mother. The others smile and they all hug each other.) Piper: Alright, enough with this mushy stuff. We have a world to save. (The witches nod and join hands as Paige orbs them away.) Scene The African desert. The Warren witches appear through a swirl of orbs. Once they arrive, they notice several portals still open. Lava creatures are everywhere. Prue turns to her sisters. Prue: We can’t waste time. Adam is your main objective. No matter what happens, you three must reach him. Don’t worry about us. Paige: But what if you’re hurt? Grams: (frowning) We’re dead, dear. Paige: Right. Patty: We will support you, but it was always meant to be the three of you. Only the Power of Three can end this. Prue: (smiling faintly) Good luck, I know you can do it. (The lava-creatures begin to surround them. The witches throw potions and destroy a few of them, but there are too many.) Phoebe: Time to go. Grams: Prue, Paige, let’s clear a path. (The sisters nod and stand beside their grandmother. The three witches wave their hands and their powers combine in a wave of telekinetic energy that throws back the creatures. The witches begin to run toward the cavern.) Phoebe: Incoming! (Phoebe levitates up and kicks one of the creatures, sending it flying backwards. At the same time, Piper and Patty attempt to freeze them, though they only decelerate. Paige orbs a large rock into a group of creatures while Prue and Grams fling them back. The witches are about to reach the cavern when an army of creatures rises from the ground.) Paige: Oh crap. Grams: We got this. Go! (Paige grabs her sisters and they orb past the creatures. They roll over the floor and look back. The creatures begin to turn around, though the others distract them by throwing potions. Piper reluctantly turns her head.) Piper: (determined) We have to keep moving. Paige: But… Phoebe: No, Piper is right. Come on. (The Charmed Ones get up and run into the cavern. They reach the inner cavern with the crystal tree. Adam stands in front of it with his half-molten face.) Adam: We all knew it would come to this. Piper: Time to end it. You have thrown this world in enough chaos. Adam: But the chaos is only starting. We feed and revel in it. Think we are strong now? Just wait and see what happens once we go really global. Paige: Your little minions are not that impressive. Adam: (shrugs) Well, they are only the first wave. You always put your pawns out first, right? Phoebe: So what does that make you? The queen? Adam: (amused) Not quite. More like a knight. The true power is still lying in wait. Piper: Well, they’re gonna wait for a long time. (Piper flicks her hands and Adam is blasted back, though he is not harmed.) Phoebe: Quick, the spell. Adam: Do you think I will give you time to say your little rhyme? You have wasted enough of my time. This ends now. (Adam steps forwards and his skin seems to glow. Cracks appear on his face until he becomes fully lava-like. Dragon-like wings grow from his back and horns grow from his head. His voice deepens as he roars at them. The sisters gather to cast the spell, though Adam flaps his wings and throws them off their feet.) Adam: You stupid witches never stood a chance. You are dealing with forces far more powerful and ancient that you can possibly imagine. This world was ours to begin with, and it will be again. There is nothing that can stop… (Adam suddenly screams in pain and breathes fire. The sisters get up and look shocked. A blade is sticking out of Adam’s chest. Behind him stands Cole Turner. His clothes and skin have burn marks and he seems tired but determined.) Phoebe: (shocked) Cole! Adam: How? You should have been reduced to ashes the moment you became trapped in Purgatory. You are only mortal. Cole: A mortal with an insane amount of demonic powers. Besides, you opened the gate for me. Adam: You’re already dead inside. I can smell it on you. Whatever you do, it is pointless. Cole: Not if I use these last moments I have to take you down with me. (He looks at the sisters.) Phoebe, the spell. (Phoebe looks devastated for a moment, but then nods. She and her sisters join together and hold hands as they begin casting the spell.) Phoebe: Prudence, Penelope, Patricia… (Grams, Patty and Prue appear besides them though white orbs. Adam attempts to break free, but Cole runs electricity through the blade, paralyzing him.) Piper: Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace… (More witches appear behind them in spirit form. Adam breathes fire and knocks Cole back, though he jumps on his back.) Paige: Warren Witches unite and stand beside us… Charmed Ones: To vanquish this Old One from time and space. (A glowing triquetra appears underneath Adam and Cole and a beam of pure light erupts to engulf them. It goes through the ceiling and into the sky. Adam screams while Cole holds on with a determined look. They become one with the light and disintegrate. The beam of light then explodes and sends a wave of light over the world.) (Cut to outside of the cavern, where the lava creatures scream as they are engulfed in light and turn to stone. As the portals close, they fall apart.) (Cut to San Francisco, where more portals are engulfed in light and close. Victor looks out of his window and sees the sky clear up. At the Gypsy camp, Ava watches as the portal there closes, cutting off the claw of a creature trying to climb out. It turns to stone and crumbles. She smiled relieved.) (When the entire world is covered in light, the light begins to retreat. All the light courses back into the cavern and is sucked into the crystal tree. There is a bright flash and the crystal returns to its original, colorful form. The spirits of the Warren witches smile and fade away.) Piper: Is it over? Paige: I think so. (At that moment, the crystal tree glows green and Kit appears in a fading manner. She meows and the Guardian appears beside her.) Guardian: Thank you all. You have restored balance to the world. Our little friend here has found a new place for the Source, to ensure it shall never be found again. We shall not see each other again. (The Guardian smiles and everything is engulfed in a green light. When it fades, the Halliwells are standing in the manor.) Paige: We’re back home. Prue: It’s over. Patty: Thank God. Grams: Oh, please, what did he do? (Piper notices Phoebe is quiet and puts a hand on her shoulder.) Piper: Are you okay? Phoebe: I don’t know. Prue: Phoebe, you did it, you saved the world. Phoebe: (saddened) Not alone. We couldn’t have done it without you. Or Cole. It just seems unfair that he needed to make that sacrifice again. Voice: Don’t mourn for me again, Phoebe. (The sisters turn around and Cole appears through swirling white orbs.) Phoebe: (shocked) How? Cole: I’m not quite sure. I just remember being engulfed in light. Grams: Perhaps the higher forces have decided that you have finally redeemed yourself. Your soul has been purified. Cole: What does that mean? Patty: That you will be able to move on into the afterlife. As a mortal. Phoebe: Oh my god. Cole: (shocked) I can’t believe it. Phoebe: You deserve it, Cole. Cole: I never would have gotten here without you, Phoebe. I owe all of this to you. Looks like redemption truly is possible. Phoebe: That gives me hope. (Phoebe and Cole hug.) Prue: (with an eye roll) Great, now we can forget peace in the afterlife. Cole: (smiling) And here I thought you would be happy with me. (Everyone laughs.) Grams: It is time for us to move on. With the balance restored, the walls will be repaired. If we stay any longer, we won’t be able to get back. Paige: Well, then why don’t you stay? (Patty looks confused, but Grams shakes her head. Prue seems conflicted.) Grams: I’m sorry, girls, but dead is dead. We cannot overthrow the natural balance. Patty: Not to mention the exposure risk. How would be ever explain it? Paige: I don’t want to say goodbye again. (She looks at Prue.) Not when we finally had a chance to meet. Prue: (upset) I know, but is the way it has to be. The three of you are doing fine on your own. (Paige smiles faintly as she hugs her eldest sister. Phoebe looks at Cole.) Phoebe: So this is goodbye for us as well. Cole: I guess so. But haven’t we already said what we wanted to say the last time? Phoebe: You’re right. We both know how we feel about each other. Cole: And that will never change. (Cole tenderly kisses her on the forehead. Phoebe smiles and takes a step back.) Patty: I love you, girls. Take care of each other. Grams: And blessed be. (Grams, Patty and Cole all disappear through swirling white orbs. Prue remains a moment longer and smiles before fading away. The sisters sit down and look physically and emotionally exhausted.) Phoebe: I need to sleep for a week. Piper: I know, but I need to check in with dad. And I want to see the kids. Paige: Still haven’t heard from Leo? Piper: No, and I’m starting to get worried. (She calls his name, but nothing happens.) I’ll keep trying on my way to dad. Phoebe: I’ll go with you. Paige: I’ll stay in case he comes back. (Piper and Phoebe head out of the manor. Paige notices Phoebe left the door open. She smiles and waves her finger, causing it to close.) Scene The Heavens. Leo is looking down through the clouds with a hurt expression on his face as Piper’s calls echo through the Heavens. An Elder joins Leo. Leo: (tearfully) Are you sure there is no way? Elder #1: I’m sorry, Leo. You are an Elder now, meaning you cannot see your family again. It will hurt at first, but soon you will see it is for the greater good. Leo: How can it be if I’m abandoning my family? Elder #1: I cannot give you the peace of mind you seek. (He is silent for a moment.) There is something else we must discuss. Leo: What? Elder #1: The world tree is safe and the walls between planes are repairing themselves, but in the confusion, we sensed something has slipped through. Leo: (concerned) What? Who? Elder #1: Something truly evil. Scene The Underworld. A figure is walking through a dark corridor. A blood red cloak slides across the floor, with heavy metal wings attached to it. As the figure walks, a door opens. It steps through and turns around. Black eyes are focused on the door as it slams shut. Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts